One Last Look at My Sacred Heart
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: Vaan doesn't hide his attraction to Balthier, and the pirate must look inside himself to find out what he really wants in life. Bal/Vaan pairing.
1. Hellfire and Snow

**Here's another little Balthier/Vaan fic, which I'm gonna rate M because who knows what will happen. Going into this one blind and making it up as I go. I don't own FFXII or its characters in any shape, form, or fashion. Please Review, it makes me update faster. Enjoy.**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter One: Hellfire and Snow**

The intense cold of the Paramina Rift did nothing to slow the pirate's cocky stride as he made his way ahead of the others through the snow. He paused a moment; ringed fingers reaching for the gun on his back as he cocked his head slightly to the side, listening for a faint sound that only his ears had heard. Sure enough, within less than thirty seconds three nasty skeleton warriors rose from the snow before them, and Balthier narrowed his eyes as he sent a perfectly aimed shot into the first skeleton. Vaan watched as the pirate calmly stepped out of the way of the second fiend's spear, which missed his face by less than an inch. The boy wondered exactly how the brunette had mastered such graceful movements. Even as his own sword clashed against the spear of the last fiend he watched the older man from the corner of his eye, watched him as he reloaded his gun as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was so busy watching the pirate that he didn't see that another skeleton had risen behind him, that is, he didn't know until Balthier fired another perfectly aimed bullet right past his head. "Careful thief," the pirate teased with a smirk that made Vaan's mouth water, "A little distracted are we?" _Oh yes, _thought the blonde teen to himself, _very distracted._

They continued on their way, and finally Basch took the lead and the pirate fell behind in step with Vaan. Their party consisted of just the three of them at that point, which was just the way Vaan preferred it. Penelo tended to give him a hard smack on the arm when she saw him staring at Balthier a little too closely, and without her here he could watch the pirate's every move if he wanted. Of course Balthier saw this, he wasn't blind, and since the older man seemed to eat up the attention anyway the boy didn't bother to try and hide his little infatuation with him. They walked on in silence for a while, fighting off various beasts every few feet it seemed like, but Vaan was enjoying himself immensely. There was nothing better than fighting so close to Balthier like he now was, and when the pirate would take a hit meant for Vaan it made the boy's stomach explode with a warm nervous feeling. He tried to be a graceful as the older man, knowing he was failing miserably, but hoping at least that he was getting Balthier's attention.

Balthier had known of the boy's infatuation with him for quite some time, and he enjoyed it immensely. Of course, having people be attracted to him was far from a new experience for him, in fact everywhere he went he received offers from both men and women to warm their beds. He seldom accepted these offers, although he would prefer for the others to think the opposite. He had often considered going to Vaan's room late one night, but he always decided against it. The boy, although not much younger than himself, seemed so young and innocent that it somewhat unnerved the older man. Though the boy was something to look at, Balthier gave him that much and he couldn't help that his heart beat faster every time he saw the boy subconsciously chewing his bottom lip. And then there were the dreams…oh gods! He'd started having them weeks before, images of himself and the boy that even made himself blush. He looked over, catching the desert boy's eyes on him again. He tossed the teen a heart shattering smile, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Best keep your eyes to the front thief," he purred seductively as he gently ran a ringed finger down the boy's cheek, "Can't have you getting hurt." He knew he'd succeeded in his task when he heard Vaan's breath hitch in his throat, and felt a shiver run down the boy's spine. He sped up a little, leaving the boy a few steps behind him.

Vaan thought his heart was going to burst when Balthier's lips brushed gently against his ear. He thought he'd never be able to exhale as he felt the other man's fingers brush against his cheek. He'd never felt like this around anyone before. Suddenly the cold didn't bother him anymore, his insides raged like hellfire, and when Balthier looked back at him with a seductive smile…Vaan knew that as long as the pirate were near him he'd never feel cold again.

_To be continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stay tuned for chapter two: The Sky and The Sun.**


	2. The Sky and The Sun

**And we're back…welcome to chapter 2 of One Last Look At My Sacred Heart, which is titled The Sky and The Sun, and is rated M because ya never know. I still don't own FFXII or its characters, and would not be sitting here writing fanfics if I did. Please review! Enjoy!**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sky and The Sun**

"It's an airship, Vaan," said Balthier with a cocky grin, "not a hotel. Why in all Ivalice would you expect to have your own room?" The boy sighed and leaned against the door of the cockpit, "I don't know. I just thought it'd be…you know…bigger." The pirate chuckled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Come on," he smirked, now addressing the rest of the group, "I'll show you all where you'll be sleeping." There were only two bedrooms on the ship, Balthier's and Fran's, and so they had decided that Ashe and Penelo would share Fran's room while the men bunked in Balthier's room. "Now," said the pirate as he led Basch and Vaan into his room, "there are a few rules I need to lay down if you are going to be staying here. First, you guys are sleeping on the floor, my bed is for me and me alone." He cast somewhat of a seductive glance at Vaan when he said this and then continued, "Two, no snooping through anything. You are sleeping here, not living here, and this is my personal space. I want it to stay that way." "Are you finished," complained Vaan, as he dumped his pack on Balthier's desk. The pirate walked over and picked up the dirty pack by the strap and let it drop to the floor, "And don't get my things dirty," he added casting a menacing glare at the boy. "We'd best get back to the others," said Basch as he gently placed his much cleaner pack on the floor beside Vaan's, "We have a lot of planning to do."

They were all sitting in the Strahl's main room now, and they had discussed all of the little things like cooking and shower rotations, along with laundry and dish schedules, and they were now discussing their flight plans for the very long trip to Archades. Finally, when everything seemed to be in order Balthier stood and stretched, "I'll cook tonight," he said, "The rest of you get settled, and dinner will be ready in an hour." Vaan couldn't imagine the pirate cooking, and so he followed the older man down the hall into the kitchen. He peeked quietly inside; a little amused to see the brunette busily measuring ingredients and tossing them in a large pot. "Can I help?" he finally squeaked, making the other man aware of his presence. Balthier turned around, nearly knocking over a bottle of some spice that Vaan had never seen before. A smile tugged at his lips, "Only if you do exactly what I say. Understand?" The blonde nodded wordlessly, and make his way over to the counter where the pirate was working. "What do you need me to do?" "You can start," said the pirate as he poured a splash of dark liquid into the pot, "by chopping up these peppers." Vaan grabbed the knife that lay on the cutting board and slowly and clumsily began hacking at the peppers in front of him. "No, no, no," chided the pirate, "haven't you ever chopped anything before?" At seeing the boy's blank stare he chuckled, "Here, let me show you." He moved up behind the boy and put his arms around him, taking Vaan's hands into his own. "Now," the pirate breathed in his ear, "like this." Vaan didn't dare breathe as the older man slowly began to guide his hands, helping to chop the peppers in perfect slices. "See?" he asked his lips accidently brushing the boy's ear, "It's not so hard." Vaan nodded wordlessly, and Balthier couldn't help but smile at the obvious desire he sparked in the boy. He loved the blonde's reaction when he got close to him, and did so as often as possible. The finished the cooking mostly in silence and Vaan did well, although the pirate had to give him a few pointers here and there, and as Balthier had predicted the stew was ready in an hour.

"I must say I'm pleasantly surprised," said Ashe as she shoveled another spoonful of stew into her mouth, "I would have never thought of you as a cook." Balthier laughed as he took another sip of Madhu, "I'm full of surprises your highness." Everyone ate in silence for a while, gulping down multiple bowls of stew. "Better enjoy the good food," joked Basch, "It's my turn to cook tomorrow night, and I warn you my dishes are less than desirable." Balthier raised an eyebrow in the captains direction, "Lovely, what about the rest of you? Can anyone cook anything better than what Basch learned from prison food?" "I've never cooked," admitted Ashe, earning a shocked look from the others. "What?" she laughed, "I'm a princess, of course I've never cooked before!" "Makes sense I guess," said Vaan, attempting to stifle a yawn. "I think the dishes can wait until tomorrow," offered the pirate, "We'd all best get some sleep."

Basch, being used to unfavorable conditions, fell asleep almost immediately when he lay down on the floor of the master bedroom of the Strahl. Vaan however, was having less luck. He stared up at the ceiling; he was tired and wished desperately he could fall asleep. He couldn't really move around much, being wedged between the sleeping form of Basch and the pirate's bed. He looked up at Balthier's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful lying there on his stomach, his arms folded beneath his head. The blanket, Vaan noticed with a lick of his lips, had fallen down almost below the other man's hips, letting the boy see how smooth the pirate's skin was. He stood up finally, inching closer to the pirate's bed. He stood there admiring the brunette's perfect skin, holding himself back from running his fingers along one of the many scars that he now noticed on Balthier's back and arms. "Balthier?" he whispered, gently poking the other man's arm, "Hey, Balthier?" "Hmm?" said the pirate without opening his eyes, "What is it?" "I…I can't sleep," muttered Vaan, unsure what he expected the other man to do about it. To Vaan's surprise Balthier lifted up the covers and motioned the boy into the bed, "Well, come on if you're coming," he muttered sleepily, "It's quite cold in here." For a moment he was too startled to move, but then he senses came to him and he crawled into the bed beside Balthier, who was now resting on his side, facing Vaan with his eyes closed. He stared at the older man for a few minutes before Balthier's eyes opened. "Go to sleep Vaan," he murmured as he pulled the covers up around them both. "I told you," whined the boy, "I can't sleep." Balthier sighed, "Come here then," he said, lifting his arm and pulling Vaan into a warm embrace. The blonde, now snuggled in the pirate's arms with his back warm against the other man's chest, fell asleep in seconds.

"Is there any particular reason you two are holding each other ever so gently?" Basch asked upon waking the next morning. Balthier opened his eyes and cursed inwardly when he saw the ex-army captain standing over them, obviously amused. "I couldn't sleep," said Vaan, yawning and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "And your way of fixing that problem is to get in bed with Balthier?" asked Basch, confused. "Apparently," Balthier said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Vaan didn't bother to mention that it had been the pirate who had invited him into his bed in the first place, or that he had been the one to offer the boy his embrace. He didn't want to make the other man mad at him, and he definitely didn't want to make him regret letting him so close, so he kept his mouth shut. "There's no need to mention this to the others captain," said Balthier, glaring at the older man as if trying to convince him that what he'd said was true. Basch folded his arms across his chest and smiled, "Oh I don't know about that," he said jokingly, "I might have a hard time keeping this one to myself." Balthier sighed as he ran a ringed hand through his spikey hair, "Ok, what's it going to take to keep you quiet?" Basch thought a minute before answering, "Hmm…I don't know Balthier, this is a pretty big secret to keep." The pirate sighed again, "Well, do let me know when you think of something." Basch laughed again as he turned around and headed out the door. "I'll let you know," he said, and with that he left the room. "Are you mad?" Vaan asked Balthier as soon as Basch had left the room. The brunette almost felt bad when he saw the scared look on the boy's face. "Come here," he ordered the boy, who shyly walked over to where the pirate was sitting on the edge of the bed. Balthier stood up when the boy reached him. "Look at me," he told the boy sternly; unknowingly making Vaan think he was angry at him. When the boy finally looked up to meet the pirate's stern eyes Balthier noticed the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Hey now," he whispered, wiping the solitary tear that escaped the teen's eye, "Why are you crying?" "I...I didn't mean to make you mad at me," he whimpered. The older man smiled, "I am NOT mad at you," he said, "In fact…I find myself becoming rather fond of you." Vaan sniffed as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Really?" he asked, his voice laced heavily with hope. The pirate sighed, "Yes, Vaan, really." He leaned in and claimed the boy's lips with his own. Vaan's kissing was clumsy compared to the pirate's experienced lips and tongue. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked the boy, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Vaan smiled up at the older man, "You can do whatever you want with me."

Balthier sat in the pilot's seat of the Strahl, admiring his bird's eye view of the sky and the sun and as he gently stroked the blonde hair of the thief who sat in his lap, and he had never been happier in his life.

_To be continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews earn updates!**


	3. Lies and Bribes

**Ok, I usually finish fics pretty fast but I haven't worked on this one for a long time. To be honest I kind of forgot about it and moved on to other things. Sorry that the lines are getting all smashed together, the site has been doing that lately so bear with me. Also, people will be a little out of character (you've been warned) and the plot is just going along with the game, reviewing makes you a super cool person.**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter 3: Lies and Bribes**

"The zodiac spear," said Basch matter of factly, "it's the spear or there's no deal."

Balthier sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Come on Basch, that's a steep price for keeping your mouth shut."

Basch shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, "I could always just go have a little chat with the girls if you'd prefer."

"Fine. Take the damn spear, but keep your fucking mouth shut. And don't tell Vaan I bribed you, he might take it the wrong way."

"I won't say a word," chuckled Basch, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go start dinner."

Irritated, Balthier headed back to his room, hoping a certain blonde thief would be there waiting for him. He and Fran had spent most of the day working on the engines, so he hadn't seen him all day, and now that Basch had demanded his prize weapon as payment for keeping his mouth shut his mood had gone from bad to worse. Not to mention the fact that his head was starting to ache and he had burned his arm badly while he and Fran had been working. Knowing this would be the only time he and Vaan had to be alone he quickened his pace, hoping that it took Basch a long time to cook whatever the hell he was planning on feeding them that night.

His mood improved once he saw Vaan, who was curled up on his bed with a book about airship maintenance.

"You look pissed," said Vaan suddenly.

Balthier shook his head, "Just tired."

"Did you talk to Basch?"

The pirate scowled, "Yes. It's taken care of."

"What did he want...you know…to keep his mouth shut?"

Balthier sighed, "Nothing, don't worry about it. He won't say anything."

Vaan started to say something, but just shrugged and dropped the subject, "You should take a shower, you smell like engine grease."

"Well I have been working on the engines for the last five hours you know. Not everyone gets to laze about all day reading books that aren't theirs and that they didn't ask to borrow while laying on beds that aren't theirs either."

Vaan frowned, "Listen Balthier, I don't know what's got your ridiculous leather pants in a bunch but don't take it out on me. You know damn well I offered to help you and Fran with the engines and you told me I'd be in the way. I'm sorry you're tired and grumpy but that's not my fault."

Balthier frowned and grabbed a change of clothes, "If anyone needs me I'll be in the shower." He started to leave the room, but turned around and wordlessly planted a gentle kiss on Vaan's forehead in way of an apology. He didn't stop to look and see if the boy was smiling or not as he left the room.

By the time Balthier finished his shower dinner was ready, so he didn't really get any alone time with Vaan. Being clean had brightened his mood considerably, so he was almost cheery when he sat down with the others, only to be horrified at the plate of food he was handed.

"Captain?" he asked.

Basch turned around to put full plates in front of Vaan and Penelo, "Yes?"

"Would you mind explaining to me exactly what the hell this is?" he said, tipping his head toward the slimy, lumpy substance on his plate.

"It's roast worgen with vegetables. Carrots, potatoes, and mushrooms to be precise."

The pirate eyed the pile of food warily, "You're sure?"

"I told you I'm not much of a cook, besides this isn't a vacation; as long as it's edible one shouldn't complain."

Balthier stabbed a gamey piece of meat with his fork, almost afraid to put it into his mouth. The others stared at him, obviously waiting for him to be the first to test the meat before they tried it themselves, so he finally gave in. The meat was ridiculously chewy, and the more he chewed the bigger it seemed to get. Not to mention the foul aftertaste it left in his mouth once he finally managed to swallow it. He wasn't sure what Basch had done to the vegetables, but they were extremely dry and hard to chew, and had absolutely no flavor what so ever. As the faces of the others showed they agreed with his diagnosis of the food he made a mental note to take Basch off the cooking rotation. Dinner was finished with little conversation, and Balthier made a point not to pay much attention to Vaan so that no one would suspect anything between them.

By the time dinner was over, Balthier was having trouble keeping his eyes open. There were still things he needed to do before he went to bed, but as the others sat chatting in the main room of the Strahl he found himself falling asleep sitting straight up. Finally he gave in and went to his room for the night. After removing his vest and shirt he stood in front of his dresser and took out his earrings, laying them in a small pile with his rings and bracelets. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he turned around._ You'd think with that a healing spell would keep one from getting a scar_, he thought as he examined one of the many white scars that marked his chest. He was somewhat embarrassed for anyone to see him shirtless, which was ridiculous he supposed (even he knew he was a handsome devil, scarred or not), but he was wondering now if Vaan found them disgusting to look at. He shook the thought from his mind, the boy probably hadn't even noticed them, after all…it had been dark when he'd let the boy into bed with him.

His head had barely hit the pillow when he fell asleep. He had strange dreams, haunted memories plagued him as he tossed and turned.

Vaan wasn't the least bit tired when he left the others chatting in the main room of the Strahl with the excuse of being exhausted. There was no reason for the others to think he was lying, except for maybe Basch, but even the captain showed no sign of suspicion as he wished him good night. He had been disappointed that he hadn't gotten any alone time with Balthier that day, and he had been a little disappointed that the pirate treated him just as he had before whenever the others were around. Actually, Vaan had gotten the impression that Balthier had been going out of his way not to touch or speak to him directly if anyone was around. The pirate's room was dark and Vaan had been hoping that Balthier would be awake so that they could talk, after all he was very confused on where this relationship was going, or if it was even a relationship at all. He wasn't sure whether or not the invitation to sleep with Balthier extended to a second night, and he didn't want to appear too eager so he made his pallet beside the pirate's bed as he had the night before. He couldn't sleep, and didn't really want to. He didn't try to be quiet as he tossed and turned, hoping that the noise would wake the pirate up. He wasn't so sure how long he lay there, staring at the ceiling, before Basch came in. Afraid that Basch would question him about the night before he pretended to be asleep. He waited a few minutes, and once he heard soft snores coming from the man beside him he opened his eyes. He glanced up at the pirate's bed when he heard him flip over onto his back. He could barely see the outline of Balthier's face, but he could tell that he wasn't sleeping very well. He watched him sleep for a while, and his heart went out to him as the pirate tossed and turned, every so often making soft noises.

_Balthier's dreams were strange that night. He was dreaming something about a battle, and the six of them were surrounded by strange creatures. They fought hard for their very lives, and it was starting to look like they just might be able to win when Vaan was hit, and fell to the ground in a bloody heap…_

"Vaan!" the pirate yelped aloud as he shot upright in his bed, waking not only himself but Basch as well. He motioned for the teen to come to him, and wrapped his arms around him tightly as he drew the boy down onto the bed with him. Basch didn't say anything to the two as he laid back down and went to sleep, but he almost felt bad for demanding the zodiac spear in exchange for his discretion when he saw how having the boy in his arms comforted the pirate, and had he stayed awake that night he would have noticed that as long as Vaan was in the pirate's arms…he slept as peacefully as imaginable.

_To be continued…maybe…_

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you'd like to see another chapter…if not then that's it! **


	4. Poison and Blood

**Didn't think I'd be continuing this one, and I'm not sure where I'm going with it because it's been so long I don't remember the plot I had in mind months ago when I started it. A few notes before we begin: don't expect characters to be perfectly in character because they won't be. I don't own em' and its rated M, reviewing lets me know someone is reading and updates are needed.**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter 4: Poison and Blood**

The Giza plains were flooded and covered with streams that had swelled into tiny little swamps. Vaan wasn't used to the rain, and he didn't like the clammy way it made his skin feel as it poured down upon him. He wasn't in the best of moods, not that any of them were at that point, and he wished with everything he had that they could just go back to the Strahl and wait out the wet season. Balthier was a few steps ahead of him, clutching his dragon whisker tightly with ringed fingers, his hair falling into his eyes. He was in a worse mood than Vaan was. He was soaked through and through, cold, and tired. He was also annoyed because of Vaan. He had lusted after the boy, sure, but somehow lust had turned into something different in the past few days.

"Please tell me you know where we are," he grumbled, seeing the confused look on Penelo's face as she studied the map.

She looked up at him, obviously annoyed with his question, "I can't tell anymore, this map is so soaked it's falling apart."

"Let me see it," he offered, making an attempt not to take out his anger on the girl.

He studied the map for a moment, Penelo had been right; it was so soaked through that he could barely make out the smudgy lines, "I don't think this is going to help us." The others were standing a short distance ahead of them, all except for Vaan, who had wandered even farther off into the distance.

"Maybe we should back track," said Penelo, "Retrace our steps back to the Strahl."

Balthier shook his head, "I don't know about you, but I doubt I could tell which way we came in this mess. We should just keep going."

The rain was pouring so hard now that he could barely make out Vaan's figure in the distance. They walked on ahead, joining up with the others.

"Any suggestions on which way we should go?" asked Basch.

Balthier shook his head, "Vaan went that way," he said pointing on ahead, "Might as well just follow him."

It seemed as good a suggestion as any, so the five sloshed their way in the direction Vaan had gone. Balthier was the first to see it, a strange glowing in the distance. He was about to ask the others if they could see it, when he caught sight of Vaan. Something was wrong.

"Shit," he cursed as he saw that the strange glow was surrounding a fierce looking beast, and that Vaan was fighting against it as hard as he could.

He took off in the boy's direction as fast as his feet would carry him, sparring only a second to shout for the others to follow him. He had almost reached him when the beast's razor sharp talons raked across Vaan's chest. The boy hit the ground hard just as the beast disappeared. Not ran away…disappeared into thin air, and panic rose in Balthier's chest as he rushed to Vaan's side.

"Vaan! Come on, Vaan, Please!" he begged, as he pulled the bloody heap of a boy into his arms. The boy's chest was ripped open, and there was blackish green pus oozing from the wound. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to be able to see Balthier leaning over him.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Basch, who had fallen to his knees at Vaan's side.

Balthier shook his head in a panic, "I…I don't know. Fran! Fran heal him!"

The Viera slung a cure spell in the boy's direction…nothing happened.

Balthier's panic intensified, and he quickly grabbed his pack in search of a potion. He found it quickly, and gently pried Vaan's lips apart so that he could get the liquid down his throat. He already had most of it down when Vaan started to foam at the mouth.

"No, no, no…Vaan please," Balthier begged. He looked up to Basch for answers as the boy started to convulse, "I don't know what to do! Basch? What do I do?"

Basch had never seen Balthier look so afraid. He remembered the way Balthier had pulled Vaan into bed with him the night before, and suddenly it all made sense. He tried to make his voice sound more sure than he felt, "I don't know. Just calm down."

"Calm down? Basch he's dying Goddamnit!"

Balthier's eyes were searching his, begging him to tell him that Vaan was going to be fine, but Basch couldn't bring himself to lie to him, "It looks like there's poison in the wound, we need to get him back to the ship. I can't see in this rain."

"We don't know the way back," whispered a panicked Penelo, "We'll never make it in time."

"There is an abandoned shelter not far back," said Fran, "We should take him there."

Basch started to pick the boy up, but Balthier grabbed his arm, "I'll get him."

The look in the pirate's eyes warned him not to argue, so he only nodded and let Balthier pick up the boy's limp body and cradle it against his chest. Fran had been right; there was indeed a poorly built shelter just a short ways back in the direction they had come.

Once inside Basch could examine Vaan's wounds more closely, he tried various spells and remedies but nothing seemed to work, "There's definitely some type of poison in here," he said, his tone somber, "But without knowing what did this there isn't much I can do."

Balthier sighed and grabbed his weapon, "If I find it, and bring it back, can you help him?"

Basch thought for a minute, "If I knew the type of poison, I believe I could. Finding out what did this could save his life."

Balthier nodded, "If I'm not back, and he starts to get worse, you get your ass out there and find whatever did this to him."

"I'm coming with you," said Basch, "You're going to need my help."

Balthier didn't argue, he was grateful for any help he could get. He wasn't sure why the thought of Vaan on the brink of death made him feel as if his very heart were being ripped out, but he knew that if Vaan died, part of him would die with him.

_To Be Continued…_

**Bear with me; it's been so long that I don't remember much about where I was going with this one. Please review and stay tuned.**


	5. Fight and Fear

**Ok, this is the third fic I've updated today, so I hope it comes out ok. I think I'm getting back in my flow for this one, and I know it's slow paced but hang in there. Reviewing lets me know someone is still reading and wants updates. Enjoy please!**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter 5: Fight and Fear**

"Did you see it?" asked Basch as he and Balthier made their way through the pouring rain of the Giza Plains, "When it attacked, I mean, I didn't get there in time. I didn't see a thing."

Balthier nodded, although he doubted Basch could see the slight movement through the rain, "It was somewhat birdlike, surrounded by some type of glow. Mist perhaps, I don't know. I didn't see much either, but it disappeared, I know that much."

"So it's fast."

"No, I mean it literally dissipated right in front of me, but I don't think it was dying, I think it was just moving on."

Basch thought a moment, "I've never heard of such a beast."

Balthier shrugged, "Neither have I but that doesn't really mean shit does it?"

"I guess not."

They had been walking for nearly an hour, and tiny chill bumps had risen on Basch's bare arms, and Balthier's legs were becoming stiff from the cold. There had been no sign of the strange beast that had attacked Vaan, and neither of them knew how much time Vaan had left, but they doubted he had very much.

"Do you know where we are?" Basch called out, the downpour somewhat drowning out his words. He'd never seen such a rainstorm here before. It seemed unnatural, even for the rainy season.

"No idea," Balthier called back. They were less than five feet apart, but still it was hard to hear each other.

Basch was about to call back out to him when a bright glow erupted around them, and he instinctively raised his shield just as a set of fierce talons raked across it.

"I take it this is it!" Basch cried, swinging his sword wildly at the creature.

Balthier didn't have time to answer before the thing, whatever it was, turned on him. He didn't have the luxury of a shield, and the thing's talons nearly ripped his dragon whisker from his hand. He wished desperately that he had one of his guns, but he'd left them on the Strahl because of the rain. Any other time he would have had the zodiac spear, but he'd given it to Basch as a bribe. Their combined efforts seemed to stave the beast off a little, but appeared to be doing nothing to harm it. Half an hour went by, and the two men were worn down, but the beast seemed to only gain more energy and ferocity as the battle wore on.

The thing was pitch black, and covered with what Balthier thought were feathers. But from the way his pole bounced off them without seeming to even phase it; he finally decided that they must have been more like scales than feathers. He was knocked back onto his back on the muddy ground and the creature threw itself on him like lightning. He felt its claws rip at him, shredding his vest, but making no contact with his skin. Panic seized him as the thing came face to face with him, its black and soulless eyes staring into him as if the thing knew exactly how afraid he was at that moment.

Basch ran to his aid, striking out at the beast while its back was turned in an attempt to get the thing off of Balthier's chest. He swung his sword as hard as he could down upon the thing, but it only crumpled as if it were a child's plaything. He stood, staring at his sword dumbly, when a giant black wing swept back, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him to the ground some fifteen feet away.

The beast turned his attention back to Balthier, and positioned a poison talon at his throat. The pirate couldn't move, the thing was so heavy on his chest he felt as if he could feel his bones about to break. He couldn't breathe, couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to his weapon, or if Basch were still alive. He starred up at those soulless eyes, his life rushing before his own eyes as the thing raised its talons to strike the fatal blow. Balthier didn't close his eyes; he waited for death with only the creeping thought of Vaan in his mind. But the thing didn't strike, its head cocked swiftly to the side, and for a moment Balthier thought that Basch was back, attacking the thing from behind again. But Basch was nowhere in sight; the thing seemed to be…listening

It listened for no more than a few seconds.

"Dicit Dominus*," it hissed aloud.

Balthier's mind reeled…the thing could speak. He had no more time to ponder this before the thing reared back and struck his head with its steel-like beak, sending him reeling into the black void of unconsciousness.

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok, hope you enjoyed, and just so you know *"Dicit Dominus" means "The Master Calls" in Latin. Review if you're reading!**


	6. Wait and Wonder

**And…we're…back… Welcome! Last update I'm doing tonight, because I still have homework and it's already after midnight. I hope you're enjoying, and reviewing lets me know you are. No other notes really. Love to you all my freaky little darlings!**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter 6: Wait and Wonder**

"Balthier!" Basch shook the pirate vigorously, "Balthier are you alright?"

Consciousness slowly crept back to Balthier, and he winced as Basch helped him into a sitting position, "I think I'm fine."

"Balthier look at me," Basch said sternly, "Did it scratch you?"

Balthier quickly checked himself over, paying close attention to his stomach where the thing's claws had shredded his vest and shirt, "No, it didn't get me."

"You're bleeding."

He put a ringed hand to his head, and it came back covered in blood, "It hit me with its beak."

"Can you stand?"

Balthier nodded, "We have to go after it. Which way did it go?"

Basch shrugged, "It knocked me out, I didn't see."

"It can speak. Something called it away."

Basch looked at him skeptically, "What?"

"It spoke. It had me pinned, it could have killed me if it wanted to, but it didn't. Something or someone called it away."

Basch helped him to his feet, and Balthier immediately teetered to one side, almost falling back down before Basch grabbed him a stabled him. He held him in place for a moment before slowly letting go, "Are you sure you can walk?"

Balthier nodded and pulled his ruined vest off and tossed it to the ground, "I'll be fine. Where do we go from here?"

"I think we should head back to camp. If this thing is intelligent like you say it is, it'll come back for us. Besides, we've no idea where to look for it now."

He hated it, but there was nothing else to do, so the two started back to camp. It took quite a long time to get there, as Balthier's ankle had gotten twisted during the fight and he absolutely refused to let Basch carry him. The rain had slackened to a light drizzle, but wind had picked up and both of them were starting to shiver. They walked in silence for a long time before Basch spoke.

"What's going on between you and Vaan?"

Balthier cut him a dirty look, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't bother trying that with me," said Basch, "I share a room with you guys remember?"

Balthier sighed, "I don't know really to be honest."

"The boy seems quite enamored with you."

Balthier's ankle gave out and he nearly fell, but Basch caught him again in the nick of time, "I wouldn't say that."

"Come on Balthier, he practically worships you, besides, I don't think you mind too much."

Balthier couldn't help but smile, "He's a cute kid."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No, captain, I'm not sleeping with him."

"You don't sound too happy about that," Basch chuckled.

The only thing Balthier could think to say was, "Shut up, Basch."

"You can't fool me Balthier…"

He was interrupted by an ear shattering screech.

"Run!" screamed Basch, but Balthier's ankle wouldn't let him move fast enough, and he felt sharp talons rake across his back. He immediately felt light headed as the poison coursed through his body, and he didn't even realized the beast had picked him up and was carrying him in one clawed foot.

"Balthier!" Basch yelled, but the pirate didn't seem to be able to hear him. He had been picked up by the beast as well, but the razor sharp talons that circled his wrist had not cut his flesh. He could see that Balthier was bleeding, and he prayed silently that the wound had been made from the thing's beak, and not with its claws, but he knew better. He knew from the black ooze that was slowly spreading over the pirate's white shirt that Balthier was in the same boat that Vaan was.

He continued to call out Balthier's name, but never got an answer. The beast flew with them in its grip for what seemed like hours, and Basch was sure that his arm had been ripped from the socket. He wasn't sure if he fell asleep, or if he blacked out, but he finally realized that his eyes were closed, and he had no idea how long he had been out. He opened them to find that they were over unfamiliar territory.

He thought he heard Balthier moan, but if the pirate had tried to speak he couldn't understand. He craned his neck to look at his friend. Balthier looked dead, but Basch knew he wasn't because of the small sounds that he was making. He tried in vain to wrench himself from the thing's grip, but all he got for his trouble was a shooting pain that traveled down his arm. He had no choice but to wait and see where the beast would take them.

_To Be Continued…_

**And so the plot thickens. Want to see what happens next? Review and let me know!**


	7. Hopelessness and Hazy Regrets

**So, you're good buddy Grey here is in a pretty good mood today, gonna try and get some updating done. Hope your enjoying, reviewing lets me know you are. I feel the need to remind you that I am not trying to keep these guys perfectly in character.**

**One Last Look at My Sacred Heart**

**Chapter 7: Hopelessness and Hazy Regrets**

"Someone should go and look for them," said Fran, "Whatever attacked Vaan could have attacked them as well."

"You can't just leave us here," argued Penelo. Fran was a better fighter than she and Ashe combined, and with Vaan near unconscious and Balthier and Basch nowhere to be found, the two girls could do little to protect themselves alone.

Ashe didn't say anything, she didn't like the thought of her and Penelo being left alone to try and protect not only themselves but the incapacitated Vaan, but she knew that Fran was right. Balthier and Basch could be in serious trouble, and if things were the other way around, she knew that neither Basch nor Balthier would let anything keep them from trying to rescue them.

Fran ignored Penelo's pleas and began to gather her things.

"What are we supposed to do if _you_ don't come back," the girl continued, "Vaan is dying Fran!"

"I realize that Penelo; however, there is nothing I can do for him," said Fran, "His only hope is that Balthier and Basch come back with a means to fight the poison."

Penelo had no argument for that, and so Fran left in search for their missing companions.

Balthier opened his eyes to find himself face first down in the dirt. His body was screaming with pain, and he couldn't move.

"Basch?"

He heard a rustling behind him, and assuming it to be Basch, attempted to turn around.

"Try not to move."

Basch crawled slowly into Balthier's line of vision, his hands and feet chained together.

"Where are we?" Balthier asked, glancing up at Basch as well as he could without moving.

"I have no idea, but we have been taken prisoner. I woke up in these chains, and there has been no sign of any living thing since I awoke. Is the pain bad?"

Balthier nodded, "I feel like I'm on fire. It's the poison, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much," Balthier said, "I feel like I've got the world's worst case of Bhujerbian flu."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can give you for the pain. It'll get worse you know, like Vaan's did," said Basch.

"I know. Are you hurt?"

Basch shook his head, "My arm is out of the socket, but nothing too bad. A few bumps and bruises."

"Help me sit up."

"That isn't a good idea, Balthier. You're in no condition…"

"Just help me."

Basch sighed and helped to pull the pirate into a sitting position. Balthier winced in pain, "My back is completely fucked isn't it?"

Basch glanced at his shredded back, "I'm afraid so. You'd best lean against me, if you mess up and lean against the wall it's gonna hurt like hell."

Balthier nodded and leaned against Basch's side, "I guess there isn't much we can do, is there?"

"Nothing but wait," said Basch, "I've already checked, this cell is well built. We aren't getting out until someone lets us out."

"Then we have time for me to pass out," said Balthier with a chuckle. Basch was about to ask if he was alright, but the pirate had already sank back into unconsciousness.

Within an hour Balthier had developed a severe fever. He was wracked with chills, and Basch pulled him into his arms, letting him lean back against his chest so that he could use the water from his water skin and a bit of ripped cloth from his shirt to cool him. It did little good. He had regained consciousness, but the two barely spoke, and by the second hour thin streams of blood began to run from Balthier's nose, mouth, and ears.

"Just hang on Balthier," Basch pleaded, but he didn't know what he was waiting to happen. He saw no possible means of escape.

Balthier couldn't sit up by himself by the time the third hour came, and so Basch tightened his grip around his friend's chest and held him up as best as he could.

"Basch…" Balthier's breathing was heavy, and his voice sounded weak and forced.

"What is it Balthier?"

"I'm in love with Vaan."

Basch squeezed his eyes shut; he had never felt more helpless in all his life, "I know you are, Balthier."

"I just wanted to say it out loud," whispered the pirate, "one time…before it's too late."

Basch's jaw clenched, "You can tell him when we get back."

Balthier shook his head, "I think…it's a little late for that."

For the first time in twenty years, Basch felt tears of hopelessness prick at the corner of his eyes. He had no argument against what Balthier had said, so he opted to keep quiet.

Fran could smell Balthier. It was one of the reasons he wore that ridiculously pungent cologne, so that she could track him if need be. She found his vest, along with Basch's sword not an hour away from the camp. Balthier's scent had grown faint, but it was still there, carried on the wind, and she would follow it as far as it went. She gathered up the forgotten weapons of her comrades and continued on her way, pretending she hadn't seen the smear of red on the green grass beside her partner's shredded vest.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope your enjoying! Don't give up on Vaan and Balthier just yet, there is always hope!**


End file.
